1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for fusing multiple spine levels and otherwise increasing the stability of the spine through selective application of electrical signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,775 demonstrated that an appropriate capacitively coupled electric signal applied to a single pair of surface electrodes placed on the skin on each side overlying a bone defect, nonunion fracture, delayed union, fresh fracture, or fracture at risk produced an internal electric field in the bone that resulted in healing of the bone. This technology has also been successfully applied to the treatment of fracture nonunions and delayed unions and as an adjunct to the treatment of localized spine fusion (Fusion of 1–2 vertebral levels; for example L1–L2 and L2–L3). There continues to be a great need to be able to use electricity in its various forms to fuse multiple spinal levels as in spinal scoliosis, degenerative disk disease at multiple levels, spine instability secondary to trauma of any cause, spinal stenosis, osteoporosis and tumor, including pain symptoms associated with the above. The present invention addresses these needs.